Mark of the Mage: RELOADED
by Souldragon12
Summary: This is a new updating verision of the first MoM because the story was confusing and full of plot holes. Neri and her friends have to face a riasing war. Can they stop it and save the Great Sea?
1. The Beginning of a New Story!

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ FIRST!**

**Okay, I'm re-doing Daughter of the Wind Mage II: Mark of the Mage.**

**It'll be different so don;t flame and I would like to thank Guy Silverburge for helping me with this tedious project. **

**Well that's enough rambling from me! Let's start this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1! The Beginning of a New Story!<strong>

It was warm spring day on Outset Island. The seas were calm and the ever present sound of the waves crashing on the shores filled the warm air.

Link the Hero of Winds was walking out on the beach. He was looking for his missing hat, which had vanished for the umpteenth time.

The young hero had bet his twin brother took it as a means for revenge, Link had pranked him last night at dinner and Lisat was still annoyed apparently.

Feeling the sea breeze blow his golden blonde hair aside gently. At times like this he wished he had the telescope handy, but he had left home without it.

In these times of peace he mainly kept his sword and shield with him, and maybe his hammer or bow.

Still, the hero had a skill that just might be as useful as the telescope.

Taking a smell of the air Link smelled the scent of his hat. Like the rest of him it smelled faintly of the forest and seasalt, which was odd since Link had only been in the woods a few times.

Still he smelled it and another familiar scent.

Heading towards it, atop a tree he saw none other than Tetra, wearing his hat.

"T-Tertra! What are you doing with my hat?" Link asked, blushing.

The blonde haired girl turned around. "Oh hey there Link. I never knew your hat was so comfy." she laughed.

"Um Tetra where did you get my hat?" Link asked, though he already knew that answer.

"Lisat gave it to me. Anyways why don't you just wear your normal clothes? Lisat and Neri are."

"Well they're comfortable to me." Link said, looking at them, "I mean it's a bit warm for the summer, but any other time of the year it's nice."

"Eh, well whatever. Anyway I'm in the mood for a private sail. Want to come?" Tetra asked pointing to a boat, little bigger than the King of Red Lions. Link looked at Tetra, blushing after hearing her offer.

"Y-you don't mean like a date...Do you?"

"Wh-wh- No!" she replied quickly, folding her arms and her cheeks going from tan to crimson. "I just need a guy who can handle himself is all. It's not like I like you or anything."

"Oh, you don't like me?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at her suspiciously. "You know I already like you."

Tertra look at Link. "I like you as a friend you overgrown geecko." she said, referencing his transformation.

A year and a half ago Link was cursed by Vaati along with Lisat, who had transformed him and Lisat into a dragon and wolf respectively.

The spell was supposed to be permanent, but with some work Vaati had managed to reverse it, although both still retained the ability to change forms.

Smirking at her joke Tetra then walked past him towards the boat.

"Hmm...Alright. If you say so." he said walking over to the boat as well. "So are you coming, _friend_?"

She only pushed him on his back. "Come on. Let's go." was all she said.


	2. Dragon Tails!

**Chapter 2! Dragon Tails!**

The Island of Gales. The place where The Palce of Winds sat since it fell out of the sky when Vaati was seal to the Four Sword.

Neri was outside on the edge of the island gazing at the nearby clouds.

Many of them were gray and large, making it look as if a storm was coming.

She always enjoyed watching the lightning and thunder during times like these, especially they were close to the palace.

Normally it would be scary, but her father had erected a barrier to keep lightning from striking the palace just in case.

Still, Vaati was gone at the moment. Lately he had begun dating, looking for some woman to be with.

Of course Neri didn't like this very much.

Even though Vaati seemed to be a poor father she genuinely liked spending time with him.

That's why she had ruined his date last week with Din.

She snickered to herself. "I can't wait til he brings home another sorry bitch. Maybe I'll get her with new batch of the jelly newly bred Bomb Chu-Chus."

She then shook her head and groaned. "Man, one year and I'm starting to act like him...I really need to watch myself."

A moment later an old looking man with a birdlike cane came by. "How did I know I'd find you here?"

"Because you're a perverted old man?"

A second later she was cracked over the head with the bird-like staff. "Why are you out here anyways Neri? You should be inside."

Neri looked at the old green clad Minish. "Is that really of your business Ezlo?" she asked.

She ducked as Ezlo tried to crack her over the head again.

"Everything you do is my business girl." he replied. "After all I am your other primary care giver when your dud of a father is out fooling around."

"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah." she replied. "Do me a favor and go away."

"Fine, I think I will. Leaving you to brood doesn't hurt me at all."

She waited until Ezlo went away before she transformed into a snowy-white dragon with fairy like wings.

"And now for something I haven't done in a while. Storm-Skimming!" she shouted happily taking off.

She flapped and flew into the the gray storm clouds.

She dove in and flew above them, feeling a rush as she flew. A moment later she saw something...Two somethings. Vaati and a woman with him.

She stopped dead in the air and hung there. Smoke came out of her nostrils as she huffed.

"Oh man...I'm not sticking around for this shit. I'm going to Outset." Neri snorted, turning and flying over the storm.

Meanwhile back at sea Link and Tetra had hit land at last.

After a long journey they had run ashore on a pretty large island.

It looked like a ruined civilization, a whole village from long ago, and it's dilapidated castle far off.

Link looked impressed. "Wow, almost like Hyrule."

Tetra looked around too. There was a fallen piller near by. "Yeah..I wonder what this place was once?" Tetra marvled.

That's when she saw a wall with runes and pictures on it.

"Hey Link, look over there!" Tetra said, pointing to it.

"What is it?" he asked looking it over. He saw what looked like a previous hero, a bunch of dragons, including a large dark one. "I think a previous Link was here."

Tetra looked a little closer at the hero when she made a realization. "Link I think it's a heroine." she said.

Link looked a little closer and saw that the Hero was a heroine and she was holding something in her hand.

In one hand it looked like she was holding a sword, but what was that in her other hand?

The wall had been exposed to the elements and weather for so long it would hard to make things out.

"No way, let me see!" Tetra said coming over. "I wonder how I missed this last time."

"Because I put it there a moment ago." said a dark, unknown voice.

Both Link and Tetra turned around to see a large dark dragon, nearly identical to the black dragon on the wall.

He was large with blue scales so deep they looked black. His eyes burned crimsion and they shone with a demonic light.

His wings were large leathery and bat like.

Link immediately jumped in front of Tetra and drew his sword and shield. The dark dragon laughed.

"What damage could you hope to do to me with that stick in your hand boy?" he rumbled.

"Plenty. I've beaten bigger monsters with far less."Link boasted honestly, standing his ground. "Who are you?"

The Dark Dragon stood up to his full height and snorted black smoke at them, obscuring them in a black cloud.

"Watch your tounge Hatchling. You stand the presence of Okotto, Prince of the Dark Dragons." he hissed proudly.

"Well I beat Ganondorf the King of Evil, a prince doesn't scare me."

Okotto took a deep sniff at Link before snatching him up in his claw.

He inspected Link carefully before lifting up the back of his tunic despite Link's protests. Looking up he saw his back was scaly.

"No wonder you are so unruly. Your a halfing. But none the less you are still a child." He said still holding Link in his claws. "You're not completely human, are you boy?"

"I was once, but I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"It has to do with me sparing you. Your female friend however looks like she is a human. Tell me, is she your mate?"

Link blushed furously at that. "N-No! S-she's my friend!" he stammered now getting hot.

"Your hormones say otherwise. Consider what I am about to do a gift to you both." he said as she was engulfed in yellow energy. Tetra then began to change.

Link saw her shape beginning to change. "NO!" he shouted starting to sturggle and squirm as he fought to get out.

But the spell was done and Link couldn't believe what was before him now as Okotto laughed, finally dropping Link.

"I believe I'll let you two be. Goodbye my brethren."

A moment later, he was gone.


End file.
